Precision relative navigation is known to be a key enabling capability for unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and automatic landing applications, for example, the Autonomous Aerial Refueling (AAR) system and Joint Precision Approach and Landing System (JPALS). The important problem to be solved is automatic, reliable, accurate relative positioning of two moving vehicles.